Así me quedo
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: Como podría decir si lo que le estaba sucediendo no era más que un sueño loco sobre sus más grandes deseos o la maravillosa e impredecible realidad. Que si era un sueño, más les valía que no lo despertaran de ello. No quería despertar e internarse en la oscura realidad. Mataría a quien lo hiciera.


**Mundo alternativo.**

Como podría decir si lo que le estaba sucediendo no era más que un sueño loco sobre sus más grandes deseos o la maravillosa e impredecible realidad.

Que si era un sueño, más les valía que no lo despertaran de ello.

No quería despertar e internarse en la oscura realidad.

Mataría a quien lo hiciera.

Aunque si fuera real no le importaría que le despertaran.

La realidad seria mejor.

Es que simplemente no lo podía entender.

A caso eso era tan difícil de creer.

Pues para el si.

Estaba perplejo y estupefacto.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, si tan solo se lo hubieran echo saber.

Unos minutos antes, Corey avía salido del trabajo en una de las pocas cafeterías que se encontraban en la pequeña ciudad de peaceville.

Trabajo en el cual se dedicaba a ser mesero y el entretenimiento de música con su ya famosa banda de rock, grojband que constaba de sus tres mejores amigos: los gemelos Kin y Kon y Lenny.

Cerró la puerta de la cafetería y despidiéndose de sus amigos inicio su camino hacia su casa cuando se topo con una pequeña chica pelirroja y de hermosos ojos jade.

El savia bien de quien se trataba, aquella chica la cual por casualidad siempre se aparecía en la cafetería y escuchaba su música, aquella por la cual le encantaba su trabajo, por la que sus canciones estaban siendo un éxito.

Los dos solo, en una calle totalmente desierta, bajo las sombras de sus cuerpos.

-perdona-se disculpo avergonzado.

-no, discúlpame a mi ni siquiera me fije por donde iba-

-bien-dijo por ultimo antes de caminar de nuevo.

-espera-lo detuvo esta tomándolo del brazo.

-¿si?-pregunto extrañado.

-yo…bueno…quisiera-su mirada frágil demostraba que estaba más que nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer.

Esta actitud izo que Corey sonriera por lo bajo.

Pero nunca pensó que le sucedería lo de a continuación.

Sin previo aviso Laney se acerco a el, levantando sus brazos hasta el cuello de este, se paro de puntillas y lo beso.

Y ahí estaba el, queriendo encontrar la razón por la cual le estaba besando.

Tan rápido como llego el beso se fue.

-lo siento-se disculpo con una sonrisa juguetona por su recién travesura y para el asombro de este, ella salió corriendo.

Oh por dios.

El hubiera querido sentir sus labios un rato más.

Pero desafortunadamente se avía evaporado como el aire.

Confundido, siguió a la sombra de la chica y corrió para alcanzarla.

Pasando en la oscuridad, por fin pudo localizarla, pero para su infortunio ella la estaba bastante lejos.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a ella lanzándole un beso en el aire mientras sonreía.

Pero que rayos avía sucedido, en su vida le avía pasado algo como eso.

Aquella chica le beso solo para jugar con el y huir como si nada halla ocurrido.

¿Por que razón quiso divertir su corazón besándolo sin ningún pudor y después dejarlo con una inmensa confusión?

Eso podía esperar.

Con habilidad y eficacia avanzo asta enfrentarla.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-

Sin dejar de sonreír, izo do de hace unos minutos atrás.

Se paro en las puntas de sus pies y subió sus manos asta el collarín de la camisa.

-eso no importa ahora-lo beso por segunda vez en esa noche.

Separándose de Corey quien seguía en quien sabe donde en lo más profundo de sus sueños, ella se despidió dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

-adiós-

Y partió, dejándolo perdido en la razón.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Tendría que quedarse con la duda para siempre.

Así se quedaría.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Hola muchachonas, aquí les dejo otro one-shot.**

 **En este me base en la canción de motel "Así me quedo"**

 **Estoy por terminar el siguiente capítulos de "ámame otra ves" no se si lo suba el viernes en la noche como en eso de las diez o si lo prefieren el sábado en la tarde como a las 12 u 1.**

 **Karla Riffin.**

Gracias: D

 **Valeri Riffin Kirigaya.**

Claro que si, después de todo es gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, favoritos y fallows, que a uno le da ganas de escribir.

 **Lyna01.**

Thanks. : )

 **Escritora genial 25.**

Gracias, claro que las seguiré.

 **Diana argn.**

Y cursi, lo sé.

 **Laloca Yuuki.**

Jueves de la oreja de van gogh.

 **Bye.**


End file.
